specopsholofandomcom-20200213-history
Drael Nagatee
"Tah sneeftah thonk bantha poodoo!" - Drael Traner HRH the Princess of Nagatee, Drael Jay'la Rak Sha Nagatee-Traner (born Princess Drael Jay’la Nagatee) was born to the Nagatee Royal Family on the planet Tatooine; daughter of Her Majesty Queen Prya Aerena Nagatee and King Consort Topher Nox on Year -13 Day 3 Hour 17:38. She is half Corellian, half Human. As all blood members of the Nagatee Royal Family, Drael bears the family genetic treat once created in a lab by one of her ancestors, to recognise all family members no matter where in the galaxy they might be: dark hair with purple highlights. Her skin is very pale, her eyes are vivid green and she bears a big scar on her right shoulder, a token from an episode she never speaks about. She has a strong temper and a passion for justice and freedom. Drael speaks mainly Galactic Basic in daily life, but she is also fluent in Bocce, High Galactic and Huttese. The latter, she speaks it randomly often without noticing. She keeps an accurate record of her life stored on her inseparable R-2 unit, Artoo. ---- Biography "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" -Evan Traner'' '' "When have I made anything easy for you?!"'' -Drael Traner'' Drael grew up as an orphan in space and at seven; she was adopted as the daughter of the Senator Oonai Rak Sha and his wife Lady Lahini, on Coruscant. As a teenager, Drael Rak Sha dropped out of the imperial academy, even though she was good at it, due to personal issues. She started a trip to find out about her past. During the five years she spent travelling throughout the galaxy from planet to planet; Drael gained some abilities that helped her during the several jobs she obtained in order to survive (i.e. smuggler, spy, dancer, thief, trader, etc). Due to the circumstances of the death of her friend Zora, Drael became addicted to the spice known as Neutron Pixie; an addiction she would only consent when “the time was right”, and still does. After the time spent with Jedi Master Thragg Craghorn in Tatooine and with the influence of Tomra Kotar, she enrolled in the New Republic Academy, now a believer of the Force and concerned about the galactic civil war. During the academy, Drael made several acquaintances that would later play a significant roll, perhaps two of the most important ones were Aalto Beed and her mentor and love of her life Kit Lorcan, the Headmaster of the academy. Right after graduating from the academy, Drael proceeded to become a Flight Officer for the Republic Star Fighter Command, in the Orion Battlegroup; a place that she would later refer to as “home” and where she developed a father-daughter relationship with her Commanding Officer, General Wolfgang Nospe. The death of Kit Lorcan and Aalto Beed, as well as the coma Zeff Traner (a friend from Orion) was going through, led Drael to quit the military and take the job offered by Taka Aioko as Vice-president of Triton Dynamics. Drael, soon after promoted to President of the company, led Triton Dynamics to a new time of good work environment, efficiency and quality; until the Vice-president at the time and Drael’s best friend, Caitiri Ja`Brai, betrayed her and lied to the Associate Minister of Technologies so he would ask for Drael’s resignation, in order to take the company into her hands. Drael delivered her resignation, nonetheless. She spent some time with the Keer to learn about her past, something that was possible thanks to Vinto Roolek and the late Aalto Beed. She became Commander in Chief of Keer Union and head of security of Keer Nation; while her distant cousin, Trace Magus led the nation as Lord Keer. It was during this time, and only possible through the Force, that Kit Lorcan returned to her life, but this time under the name of Evan Traner. After being accused of being an agent of the Black Sun criminal organization, and after witnessing the corruption that flooded Keer Nation, Drael and her clan (the Nagatee Clan) left. The survivors of the Nagatee Civil War instructed Drael in the history of her family and her people, and it was with great illusion and hope that they begged her to adopt the royal title that by birth right was hers, to lead them into a new era of peace and prosperity. With this in mind, Drael claimed her royal title (Princess; as she refused to take the Queen title before knowing where her father, the King Consort, was) and went back to the New Republic, to do everything she could do to end this civil war with the victory of the Republic and give her people and the rest of the galaxy the era of peace and freedom they all deserved. During her career in the New Republic, Drael became Lieutenant of the Startfighter Command, Senator, Speaker of the New Republican Senate and undercover Agent of Center for Republic Intelligence, among other ocupations. On Year 11 Day 156 at 16:30 time of Naboo, at Varykino Lake; Drael wedded the Director of Center for Republic Intelligence and Jedi, Evan Traner (Kit Lorcan); thus, making her part of the House of Traner, and her husband, Prince Consort of Nagatee. After several attempts to improve the Republic and the loss of faith in it, the Traner’s left to bring the rebels back and with them the fall of the evil Galactic Empire as well as the fall of the Black Sun criminal organisation. Currently, Marshal Drael Traner fights for freedom as member of the High Command of the rebel group known as Alliance Special Operations. Awards and Commendations Alliance Special Operations As a founder HC member and Third in Command, Drael has obtained the following, so far: *'Operation Mopak Ribbon' *'SpecOps Founders Ribbon' *'Three Year Military Service Ribbon' *'High Command Ribbon' *'Leadership/Space Combat Ribbon' *'SpecOps Active Service Ribbon' New Republic As a top member and supporter of the New Republic, Drael obtained the following (from left/top to right/bottom): *'Ingenuity Medal:' For the inspiration and implementation of new ideas that has aided the New Republic and its People. *'Meritorious Unit Ribbon:' For exemplary performance of the unit as a whole. *'Operation Underdog Ribbon:' Participated in this operation to defend the N`zoth system and its right to democracy against the Empire's grip of tyranny. *'Operation Fortification Ribbon:' Participated in this operation to fortify Wayland System as well as countering imperial operations in-system. *'Operational Service Ribbon:' Participated in Operation Backstab. *'Two Year Service Ribbon:' Two years of military service. *'Starfighter Command Ribbon:' Military command: Starfighter Command. *'Training Ribbon:' Qualified for a commission. *'Ministry of Trade and Industry Service Ribbon:' Civil Service Command: Ministry of Trade and Industry. Personal Fleet Artoo's Records To access Artoo's records, clearance is necessary. Early Years Teen Years Young Adult Adulthood